


His Guardian Angel

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, OT5 Friendship, Sad Niall, Sick Liam, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't meant to happen like that. So quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this from 'Sam Smith - Lay Me Down' so i suggest you listen to it if you want to understand my thoughts a little more!
> 
> it's a beautiful but emotional song, so.... yeah.
> 
> Aha, just read and enjoy, comment/kudos 
> 
> x

It wasn't meant to happen like that. So quickly. I mean, yeah, they all knew he was sick but they expected longer than what they got. Apparently his body didn't think the same.

Liam was ill. He'd been having problems with his kidneys again. after a visit to the hospital, apparently his kidneys had finally had enough. They were giving up. And sadly, unless he got a transplant in the next 3 months, his kidneys would fail him altogether. This news was the hardest thing him, the boys, his family and his boyfriend, Niall, had ever heard. Of course, they offered him one of their kidneys but none of them were a match. He was put on the transplant list and was offered to be bumped up ahead of some children who had been waiting most of their short lives for a kidney. He couldn't do it. They were kids. They deserved to live longer in their lives. Yes, Liam was still young, only 21, but some of these kids were 3, 4, 5 years old, they hadn't experienced life properly yet. Liam remembered what it was like to be so young and have all the hospital visits and the injections and the pain. He didn't want to stop these kids from getting better just because he was a celebrity. It wasn't fair.

That was 2 months ago.

And that brings us to the present and to Niall.

Him and Liam had been together since 2012, when Liam plucked up the courage to just be upfront with the Irish lad about his feelings. The feelings were mutual.

They were the typical googly eyes, cuddly, cutsie couple that everyone else loved to see. They made each other so so happy and knew each other so well.

When they found out that Liam was terminal unless he got the kidney transplant, Niall was devestated. Liam was his world, his everything, he didn't deserve this at all. But when he found out that Liam had denied being bumped up on the transplant list, he was mad, furious, and maybe a little bit in awe because Liam had risked his life to let other kids he didn't even know, have a chance to have theirs. Liam was stupidly, selfishly, kind like that.

But the toll of not finding a kidney match and being at least 30th on the transplant list, Liam's health began to deteriorate. Just after 6 weeks of finding out the terrible news, he got sick, weak, he wasn't himself. His last visit to the doctors after he collapsed one day, told them that one of his kidneys had given up already. He was living on one kidney. Again. One Direction announced they were taking a 'holiday' for a few months, so they could tend and look after Liam in peace away from cameras and fans. Unfortunately for them, they were in America during winter time and the weather was fierce. Liam was in no fit state to fly and due to the awful snow storms, his family couldn't fly out either. It was just him and his boys.

Niall never left his side. Not once. Liam told him day after day when he felt himself growing weaker to "not cry when he's gone"

Niall cried when he told him that. But he promised he wouldn't.

The day when Liam's last kidney finally had enough, was a particularly cold snowy wintery day and everyone was hanging out in Niam's hotel room, playing cards and watching TV. There was an odd sense of finality in the room, like everyone knew it would happen soon. But no one said anything.

At 2pm, Liam was tired so they all decided to rest for a while, Niall snuggled up to Liam's chest.

An hour later, Niall felt off. He felt cold. In his blurry, tired-mind state, he gripped onto Liam's shirt more, trying to find warmth when he realised Liam hadn't even moved an inch and snuggled into him more when he would normally ask him to. He sat up. Liam looked asleep. Niall nudged him, called his name, but nothing. Niall screamed at him, shook him, but nothing. This awoke the other boys. they looked on, watching their best friend uselessly try to wake his lover. But nothing. Zayn walked up to Niall and gently grabbed his hands to stop from pounding Liam's chest anymore. Cuddled him close, soothed him.

Louis, Harry and Zayn were trying to be strong but the tears started falling anyway.

Niall's didn't.

Liam told him not to cry.

The funeral was held a week later, the weather finally stopping so Liam could be flown home to be buried in his home town.

Everyone cried from the moment they entered the church right through until Liam was gently lowered into the ground.

But Niall didn't.

Liam told him not to.

After the funeral, the guests gathered at the local pub to celebrate Liam's life and tell funny stories of his child hood.

Niall couldn't bare it.

He snuck off into a back room where a lone piano stood.

He sat down and ran his hands over the keys, Liam loved the piano. He taught Niall how to play.

Niall began playing a tune, and began to sing quietly.

The tears fell.

He couldn't keep them in anymore.

He hadn't cried since Liam told him not to and they'd all just sat there at his tear ducts waiting to be let free.

What he didn't realise was that the 3 other boys were stood in the door way, listening with tears in their eyes too. Niall sang with such emotion, such rawness it almost hurt to let him carry on, but they knew they had to.

When Niall finished, the tears wouldn't stop and suddenly he was surrounded in arms and just sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed until there was nothing left and all the while the boys said nothing. Just silently let him know they were there.

And just as the night drew to a close and Niall laid down in his now empty bed and closed his eyes, his lover, his bestfriend, his everything sat next to him, a soft glow emitting around him, smiling softly and whispered an "I love you" watching as a small calm smile appeared on Niall's face as he subconsciously moved closer.

His lover, his bestfriend, his everything, was now his Guardian Angel.


End file.
